The Evil Within 2 Original Game Soundtrack
The Evil Within 2 Original Game Soundtrack (サイコブレイク2 オリジナルサウンドトラック) est sorti le 13 octobre 2017, le jour même de la sortie du jeu. La bande-son fut écrite par Masatoshi Yanagi et Shuichi Kobori, concepteurs sonores du premier épisode. Les orchestrations sont assurées par Nobuko Toda. Pistes #'Where It All Begins' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Into the Flame' #:Musique: Shuichi Kobori & Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Fallen' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'An Opportunity' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Entering Stem' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'A Memory' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Serenade for Strings in C Major, Op.48' #:Thème original: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky #: #'The Artist and the Gallery' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Guardian Chase' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Lost' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Welcome to Union' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'A Moment of Respite' #:Musique: Shuichi Kobori #: #'Union's Falling Apart' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Spotted' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Tredwell Trucking' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Roaming the Streets' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Artist's Domain' #:Thème original: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky #:Arrangement: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Fight with the Guardian' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Deeper into Madness' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Meet My Beautiful Obscura' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Slipped Through My Fingers' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Psychoplasm' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Anima' #:Musique: Shuichi Kobori & Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Agony on Display' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'A Bouquet of Flesh and Blood' #:Thème original: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky #:Arrangement: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Aperture Watches' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Your Death Will Be My Art' #:Thème original: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky #:Arrangement: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'One Final Photo' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Another Evil' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Theodore's Disciples' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'My Followers Call Me Father Theodore' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Hold Your Ground' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Sneaking Through the Forest' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Unspeakable Things' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Harbinger' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Bottomless Pit' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Pulled into the Abyss' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'You Have to Stay Strong' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Through the Flames of Hell' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Climbing the Stronghold' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Facing Your Fears' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Evil Within' #:Thème original: Masafumi Takada #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #:Paroles: John Johanas & Trent Haaga #:Chœur: Chœur philharmonique de la ville de Prague #: #'The Power of the Core Is Mine' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Remains of Union' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'I Told You to Leave' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Making Your Way Home' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'We Can Be a Family Again' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'The Matriarch' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'I Hope She's Safe' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Prepare for Extraction' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Sacrifice' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'An End to All of This' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Is It Finally over?' #:Musique: Masatoshi Yanagi #: #'Clair De Lune' #:Thème original: Claude Debussy #:Arrangement: Shuichi Kobori #: #'Ordinary World' #:Thème et paroles originaux: Duran Duran (Simon Le Bon, John Taylor, Nick Rhodes & Warren Cuccurullo) #:Arrangement: The Hit House (Scott Lee Miller & William August Hunt) #:Chant: The Hit House (Matt Goodwin, Scott Lee Miller & ???) #: Catégorie:Musique